


my r

by pastelwars



Category: Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Bullying Mention, Suicide, Suicide mention, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: just something real quick to get practice





	my r

I sigh, climbing the stairs after gathering some courage. I didn't need much in the first place, but it was something serious I needed to prepare for anyway. The rooftop was off-limits to the students, save the student council for whatever reason, but it wasn't like anyone would look up here anyway.

The door creaked as I pushed it open, and I stared down at my feet as I walked closer to the edge. As I looked up, though, there was a girl with twin braids about ready to jump off. She turned to me with a surprised expression. Her eyes were wide, and tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks, and I opened my mouth before I could stop myself,

"Hey, don't do it."

I didn't care, I was about to jump myself, I was more upset about the fact that she got here first rather than the fact that was prepared to kill herself too. However, something inside me compelled me to say those words, and I bit the inside of my lip.

"I had thought the person I liked was the one for me," the words slipped past her lips, and I felt a sense of familiarity well up inside me. "But it seems I wasn't the one for him." she sniffles, and lifts a hand up to wipe at her eyes.

"Don't be idiotic," In spite of my pleading, kind words from earlier, I spat cruel words out in earnest. "I can't believe you got here before me for such a lame reason. It's just a crush, you haven't even had anyone stolen from you. You should consider yourself lucky."

Her eyes widened at my words, and her mouth hung open in surprise. A smile appeared on her face, and she jumped over the railing back away from the edge.

"You're right, I haven't," She sniffled again, and her braids jumped with her as she nodded. "I feel much better just talking about it to you. Thank you," She walks towards me, past me, and out the door into the school again.

"How troublesome," I whisper, and I sigh to myself. I look towards the edge and frown. "Now I don't feel like doing it. Tomorrow, perhaps."

I said that reassuringly to myself, but the next day I walked up there, I found a petite girl climbing over the railing. I could hear her crying, and her body was shaking terribly. Her shoes weren't even lined up properly behind her, and I sighed. I purposely made it loud enough so that she could hear me, and she jumped in fear and nearly fell. She grabbed onto the railing before she could, though, and turned to face me.

"Don't do it."

My words came out harsher than when I spoke them yesterday, and she sniffled a couple of times. She looked over the edge over the courtyard, and wiped her tears.

"I'm so lonely," She manages to get the words out shakily, and I wait for her to continue. "Everyone ignores me. I get my stuff stolen and more. I don't belong here, there, or anywhere. I should just jump." She starts crying again, and my face twists up in anger.

"What nerve you have," She whips around to face me and gulps. "You got here before me, just for such a tame reason. Despite that, you still have a home, a family, and have a nice warm dinner waiting for you when you get home everyday, right? You should be grateful."

She just stares at me in shock, her crying stopping momentarily. She looks down at her shoes beneath her, and her mouth opens.

"I'm hungry..." She mumbles quietly, but it's as clear as day to me. She climbs over the railing and puts her shoes back on. She says nothing more, walking towards me, past me, and out the door into the school again. I look down over the railing, and soon I see her walk out the front door, first in a walk, but then she bursts into a run.

"Tomorrow, for sure," I whisper this as I turn away, leaving the rooftop.

The walk home is event less, and I think about the two girls I met in the past days. They both had me to talk them out of their worries, and get them to live life once again. I fight back tears as I think that there's no one who'd do that for me, and I bite my lip.

"Tomorrow." I say that to myself again and start running home again.

But as I get to the rooftop tomorrow, there's a girl with a yellow cardigan standing there emotionlessly. There's no sign of crying, or even hesitation, and I freeze. Her uniform at the wrists is pulled up every so slightly, and I can feel tears well up in my eyes. The girl turns to me, and her gaze is lifeless.

"I came here so I wouldn't have to endure the bruises I get from home ever again." My mouth opens and words slip out before I can think.

"Just don't do it." My voice comes out as a whisper, and the girl does nothing. Her problems are real, so very real, and I can't, shouldn't, do anything to stop her from jumping. However, tears slip down my face and it twists in agony. "Just don't, it's too painful to look at you." The girl sighs, and slowly climbs over the railing.

"Well, then," She whispers back, walking towards me. "I won't do it today, then." She continues, past me, and out the door into the school again.

Tomorrow I've lost most of the nerve I had to go up there again, but I open the creaking door again and go out onto the rooftop. Unlike the past few days, there's no one here today, and I slip my shoes off. I make sure to line them up properly in the way I like and usually do, and climb over the railing. I slowly take off my yellow cardigan, and undo my braids. I look down, and think that, because of my short height, I'll probably reach the ground slower. I was able to snap myself out of my unrequited love and my uncaring classmates, the fact that my parents just can't stop themselves when they're drunk stays.

I take a deep breath and raise my foot over the edge and start to fly.


End file.
